Ruby VS Akame
Ruby Rose vs Akame is Sinnovalos' first Death Battle. Description Season 1 Episode 1: RWBY vs Akame ga Kill! In the absense of the big bosses, these two young fighters lead their sides against the challengers of peace. But will huntress or assassin take the win in a blur of black and red? Interlude Wiz: The young, the wild, and the restless. These attributes make for a great team leader in fantasy worlds. Boomstick: And whether it's fighting horrible monsters, corrupt militaries or wielding ancient powers and weapons, there's no challenge too great for these young heroes. ''' Wiz: Ruby Rose - the Silver Eyed leader of Team RWBY. '''Boomstick: And Akame, the one shot killer of Night Raid. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ruby (Cues: This Will Be The Day - Instrumental) Boomstick: Little Red, little red... ' Wiz: Determined to be the hero of Vale, Ruby Rose was not one to shy away from the duties and responsibilities of being a huntress, much like her deceased mother before her. In fact, her efforts in attempting to bring in the criminal, Roman Torchwick, earned the attention of Glynda Goodwitch of Beacon Academy. '''Boomstick: Goodwitch deemed that Ruby was reckless to get involved, but thanks to a second opinion from Ozpin, the vercict was upgraded into an offer as a pupil at the academy. ' Wiz: Seeing a golden opportunity to pursue her dreams of being a huntress, Ruby grabbed the opportunity with both hands, skipping two years of education in Patch to join her sister Yang in the enrolment at Beacon. Ozpin was particularly fixated on Ruby thanks to her rare trait - Silver Eyes - which is a legendary feature of Remnant's history. '''Boomstick: Oz watched her career with great interest, offering a little leeway here and there when Ruby, now leader of Team RWBY, was up to no good. You know the kinds of mischief kids get up to: Food fights, not always applying themselves in studies, trying to pursue global terror organisations... wait a second! Wiz: Fearlessly, Ruby would often lead from the front - willing to try and stop the White Fang in the early volumes of the show, before the plot thickened and she came face to face with hordes of Grimm, and an evil that the textbooks of Beacon could never have trained her for. Boomstick: Ruby was present at the Fall of Beacon, but has spear headed a counter attack into the other Kingdoms - saving Haven from joining Beacon and - at present - she is currently in Atlas with the Ace Ops trying to prevent another ''academy fall. And they say Qrow is the one bringing the bad luck, sheesh. ' Wiz: The young naive girl Ruby may have been at the start of her journey has started to mature - making wiser decisions and being bold in the face of unrelenting cruelty. But whether she has been leading the full strength of Team RWBY, or the shattered remains of Team JNPR, she has come a long way - even if there is still a ways to go before she reaches the same standard as her mother. 'Boomstick: But, even when she hasn't got the aid of her team mates as a constant, she does have her own skills and weapons to rely on. And to survive the World of Remnant, you will need a level head on your shoulders, as well as a kick ass weapon! Such as... ' (Ruby VS Neo and Roman) '''Boomstick: The Scyther Rifle! Wiz: Crescent Rose. Boomstick: I like mine better. Anyway, as you probably surmised, Ruby's weapon, or weapons, are the hybrid of sniper rifle and scythe known as Crescent Rose. ' Wiz: At close range, the scythe cuts deep into foes - often propelled by the recoil of a reverse shot from the rifle. This momentum can generate enough power to help the blade cut giant Grimm clean in half. These Grimm are often several times the size of Ruby, especially with her being one of the shorter members of the protagonists' team, but the Grimm prove no match. '''Boomstick: She can also use the melee weapon on the defensive to repel onslaughts from a variety of foes; she can deflect dust rounds as seen against Emerald in Volume 5, as well as hold her own for a while against the likes of Tyrian and Neo in standard fights. ' Wiz: The tip of Crescent Rose has been shown to be strong enough to tear the material of the Atlesian flagships in Volume 3. However, there is a drawback to the use of the scythe at close range; for a character as fast as Ruby, her sequences are usually a touch too slow against the likes of Tyrian, who were ablve to pierce her guard with minimal effort. 'Boomstick: In fact, in a straight up duel, Ruby very rarely comes out ahead. And while the sniper rifle function of Crescent Rose ''does ''offer a good range and variety, they're not the most harmful of attacks. ' Wiz: Dust rounds can be used to attack with a variety of elemental strength such as fire, ice and electricity. Ruby's accuracy has taken the expression 'hit and miss' to the limits; on one hand, she pulled off precise shots on Nora to fuel her semblance, and was able to snipe a Geist Grimm... '''Boomstick: On the other hand, she flanked a stationary Tyrian, took an aerial advantage, had close to a minute to pick her shots and missed every single one of them. The Stormtroopers would be proud. Wiz: In any case, when Ruby does find her mark, it often allows her to push on in a match. Or she can use the force of her weapon to push herself to a better position to reassess her situation. Boomstick: Failing that, she has the use of Silver Eyes - the rare trait that may allow her to strike down Grimm in one strike, as well as totally fucking up Cinder at the Battle of Beacon. I mean, oh mama - that took her eye, her arm and even her voice! Wiz: It is an extremely emotional trigger to use Silver Eyes; it was initially brought on by the loss of Pyrrha, and only recently was touched on at the threat of losing Blake in the water tunnels, and coming face to face with the Leviathan Grimm. It is mainly a counter agent to Grimm; ancient Remnant history suggested that a single look from a Silver Eyed Warrior could strike Grimm down - evidenced by Ruby slaying the Grimm Dragon atop Beacon's headmaster's office. However, the use of this initially left Ruby in a state of unconcsciousness for several hours. Boomstick: In any case, that was technically an accident. And whenever Ruby has used it since, it has never quite been as effective; it was partially used at Haven to disintegrate the Grimm arm of Cinder - I mean seriously, Cinder is worse at keeping arms than General Grievous. And they only momentarily froze the Leviathan in stone before it freed itself. Man, these eyes suck; Maria had the right idea getting them cut out. ''' Wiz: No, Boomstick - not at all. The Silver Eyes are perfectly fine, but even with Ruby's lacking experience with them, they are not really designed for means of vengeance or seeking to destroy. '''Boomstick: Ah, cut the Jedi crap. Who the hell wants to see the stabilisers on a super move? Wiz: Well, the other heroes for one. Any way, like most RWBY characters, she also has a semblance that allows her to burst into rose petals and travel at high enough speeds to create a strong tailwind - one powerful enough to drag four opponents into the air and against a wall several feet away - two of whom had armour. Boomstick: With it, she is fast enough to scale the inside of Cordovin's mech unit and outrun an interior explosion she created ''on the ''inside ''of the arm cannon. ' Wiz: And all that came about thanks to her perceptive observations on how the gun worked in the middle of all the fighting. Ruby quite passively is always looking for weaknesses and exploitable moments to utilise in a fight - often using her semblance to create space or take superior tactical positions such as roof tops and even just plain distance. Even if she is not the complete package yet, she has wisdom beyond her years. 'Boomstick: She even outsmarted the likes of Neopolitan, capitalising on her mapse in concentration at the Battle of Beacon to send her for a long fall! Yeah, Ruby is pretty perceptive... Apart from when it comes to asking about learning her trade as Remnant's last hope. Her wisdom seems to be not so wise in those instances. ' Wiz: Ruby is protected by an aura, manifested by her soul as a means of defending her body from physical wounds for a short while. This was seen particularly in her battle with Tyrian Callows, when he tested the young huntress with peppered kicks and ferocious cross cuts. Ruby's aura held out for a while, but like all auras, it has a limit. 'Boomstick: Beyond the boundaries of her aura's limits, Ruby's defences are about as ordinary as they get. She is vulnerable to anything from a bullet to a flesh eating beast, so she must use it sparingly, while not relying on it souly to get out of a bind. ' Wiz: In any case, her speed and tenacity are almost unrivalled, and her never say die attitude means this young huntress is always prepared to carry on fighting to the very end. Ruby Rose: I don't care what you say. We will stop them, and I will stop you. Bet on that! Akame (Cues: Night Raid Appears) 'Boomstick: Now, let's pretend we have an evil Empire that rules all. How are we going to get rid of them? Hmm... I know! Let's call in the aid of revolutionary assassins! ' Wiz: The Imperial Capital oozed with corruption; poverty ravaged several villages and tribes to a point where they would sometimes even be forced into selling their own children. Two of which were the young sisters Akame and Kurome. They were trained relentlessly by the Empire as tools to murder any politician or rebel figure who dared attempt to defy his Imperial Majesty. But in a cruel twist of fate, Akame and Kurome would be seperated for years - and Akame would be assigned a life altering mission - murder former General Najenda. 'Boomstick: Seeing the potential in Akame, and through some pretty swift negotiations, Najenda pulled off the greatest transfer in recorded history and brought Akame over to aid the rebels. ' Wiz: Akame would reach out to try and get Kurome to follow her, but it wasn't to be and after being reunited only a short while, they were torn apart again. Akame was the centre piece of Night Raid as a faction; she was typically the on field commander for Night Raid in the absence of Najenda. And she was a capable leader; helping Night Raid take down skilled warriors from Imperial Fist temples, as well as helping engage leading forces such as the Rakshasa Demons in the later stages of the revolution. 'Boomstick: She was assigned as the main hunter of the group, often bringing home wealths of food for the squad, as well as being one of Tatsumi's more beneficial teachers. ' Wiz: Fuelled by the hopes, dreams and efforts of all those that had fallen before her, Akame pushed on to free the nation from the Empire's clutches. She took every burden in her stride - as much as it tore her apart to do so - she even had to put her sister to rest (anime only) and finally was able to bring closure to the twisted turmoil Kurome endured after losing her sister. '''Boomstick: Depending on the media of Akame ga Kill you use, the final survivors of the war are very different. One constant is that Akame is one of the final remaining Night Raid assassins. It's only her and Najenda in the anime, or Akame, Mine, Tatsumi and Najenda in the manga. One constant is Akame survives both times, and looks really strong while doing so. (Cues: Akame VS Esdeath) Wiz: In a testament to her skills as a fighter, or maybe the sheer instability of her mind, Akame was able to wield the legendary Imperial Arms: a katana like weapon named The Murasame. Appropriately hailed as the One Hit Killer, the blade infliced a lethal curse upon the victim. In a single skin piercing blow, Akame would end an opponent's life. Boomstick: Wow! I bet that thing is a ball ache to clean! Wiz: By Akame's own account, it is. She has to be incredibly ''careful when she does so, otherwise, well, you know how that goes. However, there are ways to counter the logic of the one hit kill; Dr Stylish altered Toby's body in horrible ways; he turned him into more metal than man. In any case, this meant the curse could not be carried through his body. Somehow. Thus making him the most logical opponent for Akame at the seige of Night Raid's base. '''Boomstick: But, in credit to Akame, she was able to put him in his place, deducing that if a single hit wouldn't kill him, then ''LOTS ''of hits definitely would! Ahh, the age old tactics of "hit hard, and hit a lot!" never fails. ' Wiz: Akame would face many foes who knew of the dangers Murasame possessed; in the latter stages, she battled one of the four Rakasha Demons, Ibara. He was able to contort his body in horrific ways to throw off Akame initially. Being the strongest demon, Ibara was also able to tough out Akame for a long period, even being able to dodge the quick attacks of Akame. But, Akame played smart instead, allowing Ibara to snatch the blade from her hand after seeing he would not be compatible with the Teigu. Boomstick: The sword then spoke in a voice that spooked Ibara, as the demon met a bigger one through way of the blade. He was simply not ready to bear the burden of the captured souls inside the blade. ' Wiz: This left Akame with the opening needed to cut him down. And intelligence was not exactly a rarity for Akame's fighting style; even if she was previously on Ibara's side, she would need to be highly intelligent to deduce he would attempt to seize the blade mid battle. '''Boomstick: Akame's accomplishments as a duellist were something to behold; she had bested Wave, Kurome, Esdeath, Bols, Ibara, Tatsumi, Toby and even cut down Dr Stylish's giant form after he thickened the flesh too much to pierce - though that did require a teensy bit of help. ' Wiz: Akame was more than capable without her blade, being able to acquire the use of head scissor techniques, using her athletic build to be able to climb on top of opponents, use well placed kicks to break up rythms and had the strength to cut through the flesh of giant Danger Beasts that were modified by Dr Stylish's drugs to be even more powerful. '''Boomstick: She is frequently established to be one of the quicker members of the verse - quicker than anyone in Night Raid for certain. She was able to leap forward and on Tatsumi's head before he could react - though this was when Tatsumi was very inexperienced - and she managed to cut down several assassins sent to hunt Night Raid before a single one could react when they had her surrounded! Wiz: Her speed came in to play when she was able to outmatch Esdeath in large periods, dodging her lightning fast precise strikes and cuts - even if by a hair - and she was able to react to, and dodge, Toby's hidden gun when he revealed it at point blank in their fight. This was after she had just cut off a limb, meaning she had no idea the weapon was there, and her reaction was instantaneous. She even managed to evade a sneak attack from Run Boomstick: As well as being fast, and built for speed, Akame possessed tremendous conditioning. I mean, really, she was hardly showing any signs of fatigue when she engaged Bols - whom she had to keep moving and running around. ' Wiz: Also keep in mind that Bols would manipulate the heat of the area using a flamethrower. This, and the fact they were in a heated canyon for their battle means that Akame should have been tiring much faster due to how heat affects the body. Instead, Akame was able to carry on fighting at high velocities, being able to still dodge pinpoint projectiles from the Jaegers member. '''Boomstick: She even proved this endurance when she helped Leone and Tatsumi storm the Imperial Palace, taking out many well armoured guards before confronting Run. ' Wiz: And to top it off, she continued to duel heavy armoured guards even during the length of time it took for Tatsumi and Wave to best Shikoutazer in the final battle. This is a fight that could have taken as long as nearly an hour, but Akame had enough left in the tank to engage General Esdeath - and best her! '''Boomstick: That is in large part down to the wonders of Akame's Trump Card: Little War Horn. Remember when we suggested Akame cutting herself would be bad? Well, no, it would be quite the opposite actually! Wiz: Akame uses this new found demonic state very, very rarely. But when she does, she undergoes a horrific transformation, her body becomes tattooed, eyes turn dark and red and her speed and striking strength is vastly improved. It served as a very helpful second wind when she took on Esdeath. The transformation of Akame was even enough to throw Esdeath back a few feet as well, suggesting it creates something of an aura on its own. Boomstick: You could argue that Akame was the main reason the Empire fell; being one of the most well rounded fighters ever seen in the Kingdom as well as wielding one of the most powerful weapons. Really, Akame's only disadvantages may be her lack of range possibly not being the most well armoured character. But with skills like her's, who needs defence? ''' Wiz: Akame is also only limitted to killing those with actual hearbeats, meaning Murasame is no better than a regular blade on the undead, or robots - foes that Akame still manages to strategise approaches around. Whether she does it in the name of freedom, or for her friends, when Akame fights, she fights to win. Her drive is not easily deterred, and her unbreakable resolve will see her walk through any challenge. ''Akame: You're Done! '' Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, and we've run the data through all possibilities. '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Fight Location: Mantle - (RWBY) Could it get much worse? On top of being on the look out for any signs of Salem's faction in the city, or any foul play in the upcoming election, now Team RWBY had to be aware of the potential of an assassin band that had managed to sneak through the cracks and into Atlesian territory. For now, this was a routine mission though; Ruby was to scout out the shadier parts of the city - alone as to minimise the signature of the search party - and flush out any potential suspects. Nothing yet, but something about the cold alleys made the young huntress very, very, off put. Meanwhile. '' The assassin group had found their way to Mantle, and had been using some of the rundown apartments as a temporary stay. The force was lead by Akame, and only a handful of other assassins had made the trip to Atlas. "So, Akame. Your target?" Tatsumi asked, as he handed over the sketch of Ruby the group had as reference. "The belief is that she is partaking in a military operation that will ultimately leave thousands of people to die. The General is up to something, and our scouts indicated that whatever it is, she is in on it." "She seems so young." Tatsumi said. "I don't think we can allow that to make a difference." Akame responded, eyes focused intently on the shattered moon. "The reports suggested she has been enrolled into a group of huntresses - handpicked by General Ironwood himself. If he deems them worthy, we must take them seriously." "Well, you better get going soon. Me and Lub have to get going in a moment. We'll meet you back here when you finish the mission. Take care, Akame." Akame still stared upwards, the silver reflection of the moon coating her eyes. "Be careful, Tatsumi." she replied, almost in a whisper. ''Ten Minutes later. '' Ruby's feet dragged themselves to the top of an alley, knocking an empty glass bottle over the curb. She sighed. "I suppose being a huntress is just as much about the boring missions as they are the action packed ones." she muttered to herself. It was then, a stab of cold went down her spine, tingling her. She gripped her Scroll, preparing to call for back up. Just as she did, someone raced behind her, and she barely drew her arm away, watching as the Scroll landed ahead of her. Her assailant landed on the top of a dumpster before her, holding the handle of a katana like weapon close. "Who... are you?" Ruby asked, as she quickly armed Crescent Rose. "You should know better than to attack a huntress!" she warned, unable to divert her gaze from Akame's weapon; something about it just oozed creepy. Akame stared back at Ruby, fixed on the young huntress' positioning. "I have been charged with your elimination - you better get ready." Akame said, before pouncing without warning. '''FIGHT!!!' (Cues: All Things Must Die - 1:42) Ruby yelped as she rotated Crescent Rose, deflecting the first few strikes from Murasame. Akame was a red and black blur of offense, bouncing from wall to wall and coming at Ruby from all angles. After one too many close calls, Ruby turned Crescent Rose downwards and fired into the floor, leaping up onto the nearby rooftops. She glanced down her scope, and opened fire at the advancing assassin, who weaved in and out of the attacks, before reaching the roof herself and kicking Ruby back. Akame landed, and held her blade on a tilt, the tip of it poised for Ruby's eyes. The huntress fired in a straight line, baiting Akame to swat the shot to the side. This happened a few times, and Akame deflected them each time, moving methodically towards the young Rose. On the last shot though, Ruby switched it up and altered her attack to an ice round, intent on freezing Murasame to the hand of Akame, and maybe even the assassin herself. Akame caught the change in colour just as the round was fired, and tilted her whole body to a side, feeling the cold of the attack as it passed her by. "That one felt different somehow." she concluded, before turning her focus back to Ruby, who at this point had to engage at close range again. The large frame of Crescent Rose made for a tricky obstacle to bypass for Akame, but the Demon Blade wielder was able to hang in there, parrying whatever cuts were on target. Finally, Akame was able to engage something of a lock, and pulled the weapon down and out of Ruby's grasp. Ruby gasped as Murasame glimmered. "You're done!" Akame called, as she cut across Ruby's chest. But immediately, Akame pulled away, retracting her sword as Ruby tumbled back from the force of the attack. "Ugh, my head." Ruby groaned, clutching at her wounds; that had been a tough fall, but her battle wasn't over yet! She turned around, just as Akame came leaping down with a deep slash. Ruby smirked as she used her Semblance to rush into Akame, charging her into the wall and then up the side of the building. On the way, Akame dropped Murasame meaning that by the time the combatants reached the roof, they were left with only their bare essentials... (Cues: Skyreach - Instrumental) Akame made no bones about throwing the first kick of the exchange, planting a solid hoof into Ruby's chest. The huntress skidded back, slowing herself with extreme difficulty, before throwing her Semblance forward again. This time, Akame would be ready, and leapt up, using head scissors to squeeze on the neck of the huntress, clubbing at her with fierce punches, before cranking at the neck with a wicked tug. Ruby fell forwards, but managed to shake Akame off with the threat of a leap from the roof. In a swift action, Ruby delivered a stinging headbutt to Akame, staggering her towards the edge of the roof. Ruby then looked down, spotting Crescent Rose in the alley, and she smirked as she dived towards it. Akame also pounced, grabbing Murasame from its resting place and taking an offensive stance as Ruby turned around, firing Fire Dust rounds at the assassin. Ruby knew her ranged attacks were not working, but she had to keep the assassin at bay until she could figure out a weak spot. She kept firing, looking to set fire to her path in order to buy much needed time. Akame on the other hand, was just deducing Ruby's patterns. "She's not very confident up close." Akame concluded to herself, as she turned and kicked a nearby pile of snow, creating a smokescreen of sorts, before disappearing into the darkness. Ruby clutched Crescent Rose tightly, sensing Akame was looking for another route. She then felt a powerful pair of blows to the back, as Akame reemerged, and kept up the heat at point blank. Ruby went on the defensive, using her weapon's size to try and bully Murasame into different angles. She then fired downwards, looking to take aim from up top, after zipping around the darkness for a few seconds. She now had her position right, above and behind Akame, ready to put one between her eyes. Akame sensed it. As Ruby pulled the trigger, Akame sprang up, and ran off the walls at Ruby, preparing to execute her. Ruby looked for a quick get away, but when she turned to see, the majority of her routes were on fire; spread from her own dust attacks. Ruby gasped, as she spun on her heels to try and see off Akame with Dust Rounds at point blank. But Akame was scary fast. She deflected all three attacks, before cutting into Crescent Rose, looking to break through the mechanisms. The shockwaves of the attack stunned Ruby, delaying her reaction as she tried to pull back. Akame then implemented a swift kicking combination. Cross cut, side kick, downward cleave, heel kick. This pattern repeated itself, and Ruby could do nothing but block. Yet, she found herself struggling to even do that, and Akame was not showing any signs of weakening. Ruby had no choice, she ran on the only path avaialble, into the main streets, but Akame was hot on her heels. (Cues: Die) Ruby raised her scythe across her body, bridging it to parry the first of Akame's attacks. But the assassin had her pegged by now. Her katana cut down to Ruby's left before the huntress could repel it. Scythe and katana locked up, but Akame pulled the weapons down, and then used the inside of Ruby's guard to propel her standing dropkick. Ruby was dazed now, and she could tell her aura was fading. Akame had noticed this too; she had seen Ruby's entire body glow with something ''that Akame could only deduce was linked with her aura. She had noticed it whittle down through her probing attacks, and she was also willing to bet that it was that that also denied her the kill earlier in the bout. Akame cleaved down again, cutting the Scythe's scope off the rest of the weapon, before being charged into the wall with Ruby's semblance. Rose petals set down besides the pair as Ruby tried everything in her power to free Murasame from Akame's hands. To her surprise, that was rather easy. Akame seemingly just let go of the weapon, and Ruby now had both Murasame and Crescent Rose. "Alright, now, surrender!" Ruby demanded. But then, a voice growled from the katana, an eerie collection of souls all horded together shook Ruby to her core. "WHA- What is that?" she shrieked, fliniching. The split second distraction allowed Akame to leap up from her knees, kick the blade from Ruby's hands and then turn the sharp end of Murasame down Ruby's chest. "Rest in pieces!" she cried, as the blade split through the huntress, as her body began to wither behind the black tattoos of the curse. (Music Stops) The red of blood began to pool in the snow, as Akame retrieved the Crescent Rose. "Target eliminated." she confirmed, as Ruby's slumped body finally fell flat. She then looked back up to the moon. "Tatsumi, Lubbock, the rest is up to you..." '''KO! ' Conclusion (Cues: Akame VS Kurome) Boomstick: Well, looks like all those legendary stories we heard about the Silver Eyed Warriors may have just been rumours after all. ''' Wiz: This battle had many factors on which it hung, but in most decisive head to head categories, Akame held the bulk of the aces. Firstly, while yes, Crescent Rose was ''stronger ''than Murasame, through being able to tear Atlesian airship metal and thick skinned Grimm that were several times Ruby's size, this ultimately amounted to very little in the way of a one on one encounter. '''Boomstick: Think of it like this: Ruby's cool looking Grimm kills make for sweet visuals, but no matter the quality of the Grimm killing aesthetic, Ruby has never been shown to be a particularly talented ''duellist ''as such as she is a ''monster slayer. '' Wiz: To add clarity, what we mean is that in fighting characters with minds and strategies, Ruby usually struggles. Whereas Akame could match the single greatest warrior of her time blow for blow. Despite Akame never fighting anyone directly identical to Ruby, we have seen her triumph over those who share attributes to Ruby's game, and over those with much greater skill and refined technique. Pop Up: Even if Grimm slaying counted for much, Akame has been shown to take out similar creatures in the Danger Beasts of her universe. These are creatures with much more intelligence and seemingly more durability. '' '''Boomstick: This largely came down to Akame's training in comparrison to Ruby's; Akame was taken from being a child to train as a killer and evolved into a front line brawler.' Wiz: By contrast, Ruby studied at academies where she mainly studied history and lore other than war and technique. That is, of course, not to suggest Ruby received no ''training; she would have certainly learned a thing or two from Qrow when he trained her as a scythe wielder, and she learned little bits of hand to hand here and there from the likes of Yang and Oscar - or Ozpin. However, she had never displayed particular excelling skill in either of these arts. Mainly this is down to a shortened training and education thanks to Ozpin's hastiness to enroll a Silver Eyed Warrior, and the eventual Fall of Beacon - compare this to Akame, who was nurtured in a more violent and corrupt world where she was exposed to higher stakes fighting, with more professional training at a younger age, making her a much greater prodigy of combat than Ruby. ''Pop Up: It's also unlikely that Ruby receiving a full education would ever position herself on a par with Akame as far as skill and finesse goes; Akame's achievements would outweigh those of Ruby's ten fold thanks to her besting Jaegers, Esdeath, Rakasha Demons in single, or even handicapped combat. Compared to Ruby, who has not won a single one on one battle in the series so far. '' '''Boomstick: Brains and smarts also came into play, and this was a category that was slightly closer than most. Akame was able to decode the fighting styles of Esdeath, Kurome, Toby and Ibara with relative ease, and could adopt her own styles around them to surpass each of them. ' Wiz: Yet Ruby managed to figure out how to slow down Cordovin in Argus thanks to studying how the arm cannon of her mech operated. She also displays an inconsistently written, but very committed admiration for weaponry and powers - particularly in her time at Beacon. In any case, Ruby is smart enough to look for openings to compose an offense using her own strengths, rather than the dependence of her opponent's weaknesses. In particular, she shows this against the Nuckeleavee, and when she took on Neopolitan. She was always on the lookout to implement her speedy semblance and her ranged attacks. 'Boomstick: The issue really is that Akame had no real issue in dressing down Ruby's style. When Team Stylish invaded Night Raid's hideout, Akame was challenged one on one by Toby - a foe specifically designed to combat Murasame thanks to his metallic body. Yet Akame was able to pick apart his fighting style as it was very aggressive, wide and left a lot of openings. ' Wiz: Just like Ruby. And Akame would not be the only one able to pick holes in her style; Neo and Tyrian, as well as Roman were all able to do so. And they both share similar attributes to Akame. Neo's flips and constant movement was something Ruby could not deal with, and Tyrian's strength, speed and sharp edged attacks tore Ruby's aura down in a matter of a matter of moments. And therein is a huge difference; Akame could change up her styles ''on top of her tactics, whereas Ruby could come up with plans, but only for the skillset she presently possessed. Her style remained stubbornly rigid, and it allowed Neo and Tyrian in particular to walk all over her. ''Pop Up: Yes, those fights were Volumes 3 (for Neo) and 4 (for Tyrian) but Ruby's rigid style has stayed the same throughout all that time. In the time since the battle with Tyrian in Oniyuri, Ruby has engaged in one on one battle with Emerald Sustrai and didn't even muster a proper offensive against her - and Emerald is not a particularly forthcoming foe like Akame. Emerald was even able to knock her out (though thanks to a distraction). '' '''Boomstick: Then there is the matter of speed. Travelling speed was a tricky one as Akame has been constantly suggested as Night Raid's fastest member, evidenced by her being able to keep pace with Esdeath and Kurome (two of the quickest duellists in Akame ga Kill). But Ruby's Semblance is a speed boost that allows her to climb regular sized buildings in seconds. She even scaled Beacon Tower in a matter of seconds. ' Wiz: Akame was never massively outpaced here though, and she was able to keep relative pace with the semblance, much as Roman Torchwick was able to counter it twice, and Mercury Black was able to stop it with a kick. Yes, the semblance did once manage to throw all of Team JNPR, but that was a one off occurance, and we have since seen it countered by much less menacing foes. And Akame should be able to react to it as well, seeing as she has shown the reaction speeds to dodge point blank gunfire from a gun she didn't even know was there until it fired. 'Boomstick: There is also the combination of speed and intelligence Akame uses against Esdeath, when she fooled Esdeath's Mahapadma with an afterimage. Yeah, that's right, Akame was fast enough to evade a time freezing move, allowing her to bait in Esdeath and then finish her off. Considering Ruby has been frequently matched for speed - at least the reactions side of it - by a variety of foes, it's a safe bet Akame could cope with her semblance too. ' Pop Up: You could also consider striking speeds, where Akame has been shown to take down somewhere in the region of 20 Team Stylish members in two cross cuts, as well as her striking speeds being close calls for Esdeath, and her attacks being quicker than Tatsumi could even register. Ruby on the other hand is hindered by the size of Crescent Rose, take her fight with Neo where she barely got it back in front of her after doing a fancy twirl of the weapon. Even then, Ruby couldn't generate the speed of strikes to deal damage to Neo at any stage of their encounter. '' Wiz: Finally, there was the matter of durability, which Ruby did take thanks to her aura, but all it did was mean Akame had to land more clean hits. And given the gulf in skill between the pair, Akame's openings were never going to be too far apart. Once she began implementing speed and kicks into her offense, as she often does, Ruby would be backpeddling. And Akame has been shown to survive physical blows from Esdeath, as well as a giant explosion from Bols - through a small bit of support by Leone. '''Boomstick: Once Akame had Ruby pegged, the huntress really had no means of escape; Akame would keep coming back for more, and not offer an inch of recovery time for the Silver Eyed Warrior. Even if she had access to the Lamp, Jin really couldn't provide much insight, and Jin did also specify she'd allow Ruby that free additonal time to think ''once. ' Wiz: In the end, despite Ruby being very game, Akame was simply a much more refined, disciplined and talented fighter. Ruby was a capable Grimm killer, but her lacking prowess in one on one combat, coupled with Akame's downright freakish talent for taking opponent's lives was just too much. This battle would not be too dislike Ruby VS Tyrian in Volume 4, only Ruby would have ''no ''support this time, and no means of survival. '''Boomstick: From start to finish, Ruby's situation always looked pretty Grimm. ' Wiz: The winner is Akame! Custom Track Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Anime vs Internet Shows Themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'RWBY vs Akame ga Kill' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword vs Scythe Themed Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Square Enix vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battle Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:Sinnovalos Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020 Category:Death Battles with Music